


Simple Things Make Everything Better

by SparkPlug



Category: Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom, omegaverse - fanfiction
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Omegaverse, Other, community homes, community nests, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: Sydney is a runaway Omega, when they meet Leo their world gets a bit brighter.





	Simple Things Make Everything Better

Sydney curled in a ball in an alleyway, they had been sleeping there for the past two days, another wasn't going to kill them. After their father found out about their unfortunate ability, he made plans to wed them, and sell them off to the highest bidder. They had run, grabbing their favourite book, and notebook, plus a pen of course. It had been two days since then, and they had spent both in this alley, trying to find food and shelter. 

Their eyes were becoming heavy again, and they felt herself drifting off to sleep.

"Hey, are you okay?"

They looked up, a hand was outstretched in front of them, their eyes trailing upwards to rest on the worried face of a pink haired man. 

"I'm fine," they said stubbornly, looking away.

"You are clearly not fine, come with me."

"Why should I go with you?"

"Well you see, my friend has this mansion where I live, and we take in homeless or abused or whatever the case, omega's, alpha's, and beta's."

"Hmf, fine. I'll come. But if you're lying I'm going to kill you."

Sydney reached up and took his hand, the man letting out a soft laugh.

"I'm Leo by the way," he told them, pulling them up towards him.

"Sydney."

"Well come on, let's go."

They started walking down the street, Leo still holding their hand. 

* * *

The house turned out to be huge! It stood at least three stories tall, with two turrets on the sides. There was a huge deck out front, making Sydney wonder what was in the back.

Leo stepped out of his car, motioning for Sydney to follow as he walked to the front door. He knocked once, before turning the handle, allowing them to step inside.

The interior of the house was huge! There was an open kitchen with an island in the middle, to their right was a set of couches that folded out into a giant square in front of a tv, next to the kitchen was a staircase winding upwards, to their right was a community nest big enough for at least twelve people, huge windows lined the right side of the house, letting sun in, and there were several doors and hallways going off the living room.

"HEY EVERYONE IM HOME!!" Leo shouted, and Sydney watched as eight people appeared.

"Hey Leo, welcome back," a young beta said, sliding into the room from a hallway on the right.

"Leo, that didn't take long," an alpha on the couch grunted.

"Oh Leo sweety, did you have fun?" the omega on the couch asked.

"Uncle Leo's back!" a pup cheered from the couch, struggling against his dams grasp.

"Hi Leo," a beta simply said from the fridge.

Sydney had to dodge a flying paper ball from the couch to their left, that read "Yo Leo."

"Hey Leo, whatsup?" two omega's asked from the stairs.

"Hello everyone, I've brought someone. Their name is Sydney."

"Hi," Sydney said awkwardly, giving a little wave.

"Oh hello dear, are you hurt, sick, hungry, sleepy?" the omega from the couch asked, getting up and walking towards them.

"I am kind of hungry..."

"Well come on, I'm sure Ben would be happy to whip you up something."

"Um, who is Ben?"

"Oh right, sorry, introductions. Sit here."

Sydney took a seat on the bar stool, waiting patiently.

"Okay so over there by the hallway, that's Victoria, my mate who's in the nest is Ethan, the pup with him is Cole, the Beta at the fridge behind us is Ben, you know who Leo is, on the couch over there is Aj, and the twins on the stairs are Raven and Paris. And of course, I'm Miles."

"You all sound like such lovely people."

"Oh thank you."

Sydney heard a soft click of a plate on the counter, as Ben placed a grilled cheese down next to them.

"Thank you, Ben."

"No problem."

Sydney started eating as they watched everyone settle back in.

"Hey Miles, isn't the only room left with Leo?" Raven asked, sitting next to Sydney.

"Shit, you're right. Okay so you're an Omega, so you need a nest, the only room with one is Leo's..."

Sydney gave him a confused look.

"Oh right, here I'll explain, Victoria and Aj are a couple, I'm obviously with Ethan and we have a pup, Ben is in a relationship with Raven and Paris. There are four bedrooms in the house, all with nests off of them. Since we can't put you with one of the other rooms, you have to go with Leo so you can build a proper nest."

"Makes sense," Sydney managed out from their internal panic. 

"Leo is that okay with you?"

"Yup, it's fine."

"Okay you two, go sort this out upstairs, I'm sure he'd be happy to show you the monstrosity that he thinks is a nest."

Miles gave them a gentle push towards Leo and the stairs, and their legs gave in, starting to walk with Leo, the food bringing back their strength.

Finally reaching the door, Sydney watched as Leo opened it, the room was messy, with clothes on the floor, drawers open, bed unmade, and a door to the side wide open. 

"Sorry for the mess, the nest is in there, do what you'd like," Leo apologized, leaning against the door frame. 

Without a word, Sydney started moving through the room, taking a look in the nest, which was more of an unorganized pile of blankets and pillows, the floor lined with a mattress. Digging everything out of the nest so that the mattress was the only thing in the room, Sydney handed Leo the dirty bottom sheet, hoping he'd get a new one. While they waited, they cleaned up the bed, and floor, closing the drawers and collecting things they'd use in their nest. 

Eventually, Leo brought back another sheet, and unknowingly Sydney let out a purr, gently rubbing their scent glad against him when they took the sheet.

Once the sheet had been reapplied to the bed, Sydney took as many blankets, pillows, and a huge comforter, laying them on the mattress in a huge comfy pile, instinctively dragging a couple shirts into the nest with them, adding their own shirt, and stealing a blanket from the bed. 

After finishing their nest, they tidied the rest of the room, before snuggling into the nest, forgetting about Leo. 

It wasn't until they nearly drifted off to sleep and they caught the scent of Leo that something clicked. Something was missing like they had found something and lost it. 

They got up, putting on the nearest shirt they could find and headed downstairs. Finding Leo in the community nest with the twins, and Ben, and Victoria. Trying to hide their blush, they walked up behind Leo, grabbing their hand and giving it a gentle tug.

"Oh hey, Syd, what's up?"

"Come," Sydney managed out.

"You got it," Leo said, getting up and letting Sydney drag him up the stairs to his room.

Sydney took a deep breath, closing the door behind them, and walking to their nest, still dragging Leo.

"I... um... join me?"

"...Okay."

Sydney got into the nest, waiting patiently for Leo. 

Sitting on edge of the nest, Leo spoke up, "You're sure you want me in here, right?"

Sydney nodded, sitting up, and giving Leo a hug.

"Yes please," they mumble, falling backwards.

"Then I shall stay."

Sydney felt Leo wrap his arms around them, and sleep overtook them, resting peacefully for the first time. 

 


End file.
